Blood Forest
by lucky128
Summary: HornetClan, IceClan, FireClan and NettleClan are four new Clans fighting for survival in the forest. When an accident sends the IceClan warriors into a rage aimed at NettleClan, war is declared- but at the same time, hearts are torn in two, as cats are forced to fight those they love. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances

_**Hi guys, it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction. Stand Together and Europa are cancelled for now- I might redo them later, but my style of writing has changed so much since I last wrote that I don't want to continue them as they are.**_

_**So, I decided to start a warrior cats/Hetalia crossover instead. I'm doing this alongside a Spirit Animals/Hetalia crossover and another Hetalia fan-fiction, so I might not update this regularly. Don't mind all the OCs in there, they're just there to make up numbers. **_

_**Please R&R. For now, these are just the allegiances.**_

* * *

**ICECLAN**

**LEADER**- **Icestar**- a large creamy white tom with a dark brown ruff and blue eyes (America)

**DEPUTY-** **Maplecloud**- a creamy white tom with blue eyes, mate of Lightningstorm (Canada)

**MEDICINE CAT**- **Duskfur**- dark brown tom with brown eyes (China)  
_Apprentice, Firetail_

**WARRIORS-** **Buzzardclaw**- large brown and white long-haired tom with violet eyes (Russia)

**Rosecloud**- long-haired white tom with blue eyes, mate of Floppedear (France)  
_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

**Blueclaw**-grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Belarus)

**Daisyfur**- long-haired white she-cat (Ukraine)

**Snowheart-** long-haired white she-cat (Monaco)

**Patchfur**- white and black tom (South Korea)  
_Apprentice, Brownpaw_

**Silverstorm-** brown and white tom (Netherlands)  
_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

**Redheart**- dark ginger tom with fiery markings (Madagascar)

**APPRENTICES-** **Firetail**- flame-point tom with golden eyes (medicine cat apprentice) (Hong Kong)

**Cloverpaw-** long-haired white she-cat (Belgium)

**Spiderpaw**- brown she-cat with a dark streak (Seychelles)

**Brownpaw-** white she-cat with brown ears and tail (Taiwan)

* * *

**NETTLECLAN**

**LEADER-** **Nettlestar**- large blue-grey tom with blue eyes, mate of Mouseheart (Germany)

**DEPUTY**- **Lightningstorm**- solid white tom with red eyes, scar over right eye, mate of Maplecloud (Prussia)

**MEDICINE CAT-** **Pebblecloud**- small black and white tom with brown eyes (Japan)

**WARRIORS-** **Mouseheart**- brown and white tom with amber eyes, mate of Nettlestar (N. Italy)

**Brownclaw**- brown and white tom with amber eyes, mate of Kiteheart (S. Italy)  
_Apprentice, Lichenpaw_

**Whitefoot**- purplish-grey and white tom with lilac eyes, mate of Brownstripe (Austria)

**Brownstripe-** brown and white she-cat, mate of Whitefoot (Hungary)

**Redfur-** dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Ethiopia)

**Gingerstorm-** ginger tom with dark patches and blue eyes (Eritrea)

**Kiteheart-** brown and white tom, mate of Brownclaw (Spain)

**Robinclaw-** black, white and ginger she-cat (Vietnam)

**APPRENTICES-** **Lichenpaw**- brown and white tom with amber eyes (Seborga)

**ELDERS-** **Rockclaw**- brown and white tom (Ancient Rome)

**Stormclaw-** grey-blue tom (Germania)

* * *

**HORNETCLAN**

**LEADER-** **Hornetstar**- golden and white tom, mate of Palefur (Denmark)  
_Apprentice, Elmpaw_

**DEPUTY-** **Palefur-**white long-haired tom, mate of Hornetstar (Norway)  
_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

**MEDICINE CAT-** **Eveningpelt-** dark grey and white tom, mate of Sandheart (Sweden)

**WARRIORS-** **Cloudfur**- white tom with grey eye-patch (Iceland)

**Sandheart**- light brown and white tom, mate of Eveningpelt (Finland)  
_Apprentice, Lightpaw_

**Mudstorm-** brown and white tom (Cuba)

**Eaglestorm-** brown and white tom (Switzerland)  
_Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

**Blackcloud-** black and white tom (Egypt)

**Dustclaw-** brown tom (Turkey)

**Greyheart-** white and grey tom (Greece)

**Lionclaw-** golden and white tom (TRNC)

**Patchface-** light brown tom with a dark brown face (Malta)  
_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

**Bramblepatch**- brown tom with lighter markings and brown eyes (Somalia)

**Greypatch**- black tom with grey markings and yellow eyes (Algeria)  
_Apprentice, Tinypaw_

**Gorsefur-** golden tom with dark side streaks (Malawi)

**APPRENTICES-** **Swiftpaw**- black and white tom with blue eyes (Estonia)

**Tinypaw-** small white tom with lilac eyes (Latvia)

**Lightpaw-** brown and white tom with green eyes (Lithuania)

**Elmpaw-** brown and white tom (Poland)

**Fawnpaw-** brown and white she-cat (Liechtenstein)

**Mousepaw-** dark brown tom with a light brown face (Gozo)

* * *

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER-** **Firestar-** white tom with ginger patches and dark green eyes (Scotland)

**DEPUTY-** **Rowancloud-** white tom with brownish-ginger patches and blue eyes (Wales)

**MEDICINE CAT-** **Foxleaf-** white tom with bright ginger patches and blue-green eyes (North Ireland)

**WARRIORS-** **Gingerfang-** bright ginger tabby with blue-green eyes (Republic of Ireland)

**Floppedear-** brown and white floppy-eared tom with green eyes, mate of Rosecloud (England)  
_Apprentice, Goldpaw_

**Sheepheart-** long-haired white tom (New Zealand)

**Firestorm-** white tom with a ginger stripe and paws (Australia)  
_Apprentice, Magpiepaw_

**Cheetahstep-** golden she-cat with dark spots and green eyes (Kenya)

**Leopardpatch-** golden-rosetted tabby she-cat with golden eyes (Gambia)

**APPRENTICES-** **Goldpaw-** brown-gold and white tom with green eyes (Sealand)

**Magpiepaw-** black and white she-cat with brown eyes (Wy)


	2. Chapter 1

_**First chapter! Please R&R. Also, sorry if a character seems slightly off in personality, it's been a while since I wrote Hetalia last.**_

* * *

The rising sun filtered through into the warrior's den, warming the creamy-white pelt of the IceClan deputy. Maplecloud yawned and stretched, his tail flicking as he flexed his claws.

"Watch where you're putting your claws, mousebrain!" The hiss made him prick his ears, and he jumped as he realised Blueclaw's tail was under his claws.

"Sorry!" he mewed hastily, springing back.

_For StarClan's sake,_ he thought. _I usually have more sense than that._ Of course, usually he wasn't too tired to walk properly.

"Maplecloud!" His leader- and littermate- was yowling through the entrance to the den, and with a grateful sigh Maplecloud rose and padded out of the den, escaping Blueclaw's glare and lashing tail, but yawning again as he slipped under the brambles. The large tom that stood there- similar to Maplecloud save for his somewhat bigger size, and the dark brown ruff he sported- was looking impatiently around. "Oh, there you are. We need patrols!"

"Organise them yourself, then," Maplecloud grumbled. "You're the leader. You can order the others around." They'd probably listen to Icestar more than they listened to Maplecloud.

"Nah. I wouldn't know where to start!" Icestar mewed. Maplecloud glared at him, ignoring the mew of shock from his brother, before padding to the Tallrock. Warriors were already gathered around, and Blueclaw padded to join her brother, still glowering at Maplecloud and working her claws into the dirt as she leant forward to whisper into Buzzardclaw's ear. The long-haired brown tom leapt into the air in shock as he realised she was there, before stiffening. His calculating lilac gaze fixed on Maplecloud, who tried to ignore it as he paused at the foot of the rock.

"Right, patrols," he mewed. "Buzzardclaw, you lead a border patrol. Take Blueclaw and Daisyfur." The brown tom growled, before twitching his tail at his sisters and leading them through the thick bushes out of the camp. "Snowheart, take Rosecloud and Patchfur on a hunting patrol. Oh, and Spiderpaw and Brownpaw." Snowheart dipped her head and trotted away with the apprentices and one of the two toms following- Rosecloud glanced uneasily at Maplecloud before racing into the medicine cats den. After a few heartbeats, Maplecloud saw him race out again.

"What about us?" Redheart asked, indicating himself, Silverstorm and the only warrior apprentice of the Clan, Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw was coughing slightly. "Would you like us to hunt too, or check borders?" Maplecloud glanced at the meagre fresh-kill pile, heart sinking as he realised the borders would have to be neglected- again.

"Hunt," he mewed with a sigh. "We need to eat." Redheart nodded, and the three cats left the camp as well. Maplecloud glanced at Icestar. The leader was lazing outside of his den, already looking half-asleep, and the deputy growled irritably.

"Who made dirt in your fresh-kill?" Maplecloud turned his head at the mew, and his tail flicked as he saw it was Firetail, the medicine cat apprentice. The flame point flicked his own tail in response, amber eyes meeting Maplecloud's blue ones evenly. "You're not normally this bad-tempered." Although the apprentice's voice was calm, concern was in his amber gaze, and Maplecloud fidgeted under the scrutiny. Surely Firetail didn't know his secret?

"It's Icestar," he growled instead, flicking his tail at the leader. "He's being such a pain in the tail." Firetail tilted his head slightly, silently encouraging Maplecloud to continue, so the tom did. "I mean, he's about as much use as a dead fox! Look at him, all he does is laze around and sleep all day. The borders aren't getting marked, we barely have enough fresh-kill each day and all he can do is sleep." Firetail shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do about it," the young tom pointed out reasonably. "Just go do some hunting of your own. And when you get back, try not to snap anymore. You're freaking the warriors out. I've already had Rosecloud in our den, demanding to know what happened to his 'adorable' , 'innocent' and 'quiet' little brother. I had to chase him out before he woke up Duskfur." Maplecloud looked at Firetail in surprise, before shrugging. Perhaps he had been somewhat snappier than normal. Maplecloud rarely snapped at any cat- usually, it was all he could do to speak loud enough to be noticed. But he was _tired_, and he was stressed.

Why did his life have to be so complicated?


End file.
